This invention is concerned with a golf club head of xe2x80x9cIron and Wedgesxe2x80x9d type, with a striking surface on the face, a shaft connection on one of the sides in relation to the striking surface, a back area and a bottom surface/sole between the face and the back area.
There are today many golf clubs, or to be more precise, golf club heads of the type mentioned above. What characterises these known club heads is that they have a flat or rounded shaped sole. These club heads have a bottom surface or sole shape that results in relatively large areas being exposed to the ground during the strike. This will obviously result in great friction resistance between the club""s sole and the ground, which again results in part of the force of the strike being lost in the form of friction against the ground.
One object of the present invention is therefore to eliminate or at least reduce this loss in friction as much as possible, so that as much force as possible is transferred to the golf ball, thus increasing the length of the strike correspondingly.
Another object of the present invention is that a player should be able to achieve best possible control during the performance of a hit under varying conditions. I.e. that the golf club head must be turned as little as possible, when the head hits the ball. This will result in the golf ball achieving a more optimal trajectory.
The present invention shall solve these problems associated with the known golf club heads, and furthermore achieve amongst others the objects described above.
This is achieve according to the invention by a golf club head as mentioned in the introduction of the description and that is recognised by that the bottom surface within a centre area is arranged with a recess in the shape of an cuved lowered area that increases evenly in depth from an area inside the back edge of the bottom surface and towards the front edge of the bottom surface.
The preferred embodiments of the invention are described more thoroughly in the claims 2 to 6.